


Damn You Tony Stark

by Kossechi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Au first meeting, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kossechi/pseuds/Kossechi
Summary: For a smart man, he could be so Very stupid.





	Damn You Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever one shot and my first Fanfic in years. I wrote this while Ao3 was down, because I literally can't function without it (haha). So i decided to be productive rather than check if the archive is up every 2 minutes XD. 
> 
> So that's it .

He was talking on his phone. For a smart man, he could be so  _very_ stupid, after all he was currently walking in front of a car. That’s why she, Virginia Potts, was now running as fast as she possibly could -in high heels mind you- to get to the endangered idiotic man, the nervousness was pooling in her stomach she hoped she could save the CEO. She didn't know Tony Stark personally but she knew of him like most people do. The media almost constantly doing spreads on him. whether it was praising him or damning him. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was the one trying to save him as she didn’t like him all that much -although to be fair it wasn't like she wanted him hurt or dead- but she was certain someone would be upset if anything happened to him, as well as his millions, upon millions of fans.

“Almost there! just a little further!. Damn you Tony Stark can't you look where you are going“ she hissed to herself chest heaving and burning with oxygen. She was almost close enough to him, swearing under her breath she sprinted out on the road - just as Stark noticed the car driving towards him and had promptly frozen in shock.

They landed with a thump on the ground, both of their hearts beating rapidly in their chests, Virginia’s and Tony's ears were ringing, they couldn't hear anything around them. When Miss Potts had saved the man, she had landed on top of him and now was currently looking into the eyes of none other than Stark Industries’ resident Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Anthony Edward Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment  
> Feel free to kudos  
> I hope it wasn't terrible


End file.
